Fae Tales Verse
Welcome to the Fae Tales Verse Wiki This is a wikia page dedicated to the Fae Tales written by not-poignant, otherwise known as Pia Foxhall. This page is not spoiler free. Please read at your own risk. Summary The canon stories revolve around the characters Gwyn ap Nudd, King of the Seelie Fae, and Augus Each Uisge, former King of Unseelie Court. The stories follow their relationship as Gwyn ap Nudd faces the aftermath in both fae courts following the defeat of the Nightingale and the demotion of Augus Each Uisge. The main/core canon stories as listed by not-poignant themselves on AO3: Deeper Into the Woods Game Theory With Augus Each Uisge as Gwyn's prisoner of war, his family actively aiming to usurp him from the throne, and trying to mend broken courts that monarchs before him have left, Gwyn must continue to make hard decisions in his life, and ultimately face the consequences of his and Augus' actions. The Nightingale and Terho the Mouse-Lad A short story that gives a very short summary to Augus' actions that led him to be imprisoned prior to the commencement of Game Theory. Written from the perspective of Old Pete, and focusing on the villainous Nightingale, and the mouse-lad who - along with Gwyn ap Nudd - helps to imprison him once more. The Court of Five Thrones Gwyn ap Nudd has become King of the Unseelie Court, with a freed Augus Each Uisge as a member of his Inner Court. But Gwyn doesn't trust Augus, and struggles to rely on the rest of his sparse Inner Court, including Gulvi Dubna Vajat and Fenwrel the Mouse-Maiden. Facing mutiny from within, and attacks from without, it will be all he can do to keep them all alive and keep the Seelie Court afloat. The Ice Plague #1 Eran Iliakambar has lost his entire family to a rogue, sentient plague of ice, and hunts down the person he thinks is at the heart of it; recent orphan Mosk Manytrees. Together, they travel to the Unseelie Court and join up with Gwyn and Augus, to go on a quest to discover what really caused the plague of ice that threatens them all. The Ice Plague #2 Aboard Ondine's ship, the Mantissa, and getting temporary respite from the ice, Mosk and Eran continue to develop a tentative friendship into a relationship. But both are dealing with separate traumas and new villains, just as well they find some unlikely allies. Other Sources Other sources of information can come from other canon stories and sometimes asks from not-poignant's Tumblr. However, if information has come from these places, please indicate this, as not-poignant has confirmed that ask responses are not canon until they're written into the canon. Editing this wiki This wiki is not run by not-poignant. It is run entirely by fans. Anybody can edit the wikia and all changes, edits, and article creations can be seen under "Latest Activity" below. There are several articles that need to be completed (re: written) and should you choose to complete one (or several) or create your own, don't forget to add it's title alphabetically to the all articles page as well as a hyperlink to the article. As always, don't forget to add any other links within the text that you think others may find useful. For help with editing, see fandom university, or search through the help communities, or contact a fellow editor. Let's make this happen, ''Gramercie, ''from ignenatura Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Article Category:Fae Tales Verse